This invention relates to a ski pole, and more particularly to a ski pole having a feature for scraping or cleaning a skier's boots.
In skiing, it is not unusual for snow to accumulate on the sole of a skier's boot. This affects the interface between the boot and the ski binding, and accordingly snow must be removed from the sole of the boot before the boot can be properly inserted in the binding. In the past, snow from a skier's boot has been removed using knives and hand scrapers, which must be carried by the skier and which can be misplaced or cause injury to the skier if the skier falls while carrying such devices.
Several issued patents disclose scrapers mounted to a ski pole, which facilitates transportation of the scraper. For example, pole-carried scraper devices are disclosed in Ford U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,710; Lillibridge et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,304; Coale U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,909; and Norwegian Patent 75,641.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a ski pole-mounted scraper which is simple in construction and the manner in which it is mounted to the ski pole. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a scraper which functions efficiently and effectively to remove snow from a skier's boot, yet which does not adversely affect the performance, weight or overall construction of the ski pole.
In accordance with the invention, a ski pole assembly consists of an elongated pole defining an upper end and a lower end, and a snow head mounted adjacent the lower end of the pole. The snow head defines a peripheral edge which includes a substantially linear transverse scraping edge oriented perpendicularly to the longitudinal axis of the pole. The snow head is preferably in the form of a flat, disc-like member defining an upper surface and a lower surface, and the transverse scraping edge is defined by a flat planar surface, forming a part of the peripheral edge, extending between the upper and lower surfaces of the disc-like member. The flat planar surface is preferably disposed at an angle non-perpendicular to the upper and lower surfaces of the disc-like member, and is angled inwardly in a bottom-to-top direction so as to define a substantially linear scraping edge at the juncture of the flat planar surface and the lower surface of the disc-like member. The snow head further includes a mounting hub to which the disc-like member is mounted, with the mounting hub defining an internal passage perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the pole through which the pole extends.
The invention further contemplates a method of making a ski pole assembly by mounting a combination snow head/scraper member thereto, substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.